


A Hogwarts Love Story

by JEvans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEvans/pseuds/JEvans
Summary: When Dean starts teaching at Hogwarts, he realizes he's found more than a job. He's found a home.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. The Sorting Feast

Dean Winchester stepped off the Hogwarts Express and took a deep breath. It had been over ten years since he’d been on these grounds. Back then he was a student, a Hufflepuff, so full of dreams, he couldn’t wait to be an Auror! Now after years hunting Death Eaters and Voldemort fanatics, he was tired and wanted to go to the one place that always felt like home. Hogwarts.

When Headmistress McGonagall had contacted him about the open position, it had taken him all of five minutes to start writing his resignation letter to the Ministry. His little brother, Sammy, wasn’t too happy that they wouldn’t be seeing each other at work every day. But Dean was sure the new Head of the Department for Misuse of Muggle Artifacts would get over it quickly.

Once Dean got settled in to his seat in the Great Hall, he started to look around. Everything looked a little different from this angle, but the reconstruction after the War had made everything look a bit shinier but somehow exactly the same. The chatter of the students settled down as the sorting hat began its job, he cheered extra loud for his Hufflepuff students. He secretly hoped, maybe, one day, he’d be Head of House. It was a silly dream, but one he held dear.

While the sorting finished, he finally took the time to look over at his fellow teachers, some were the same as when he’d gone to school, others had changed. Professor Sprout gave him a wink when he made eye contact; she was still Head of Hufflepuff he presumed. Another face caught his eye as he glanced around the table, a face he didn’t recognize but felt like he wanted to know. Dark hair mixed with blue eyes and an almost perfect complexion. When a student was announced Ravenclaw, Dean witnessed an adorably gummy smile. Eventually, dark blue eyes met his and Dean realized he hadn’t looked away in a few minutes. He looked down and started to blush. When he looked back, the man was watching the Sorting Ceremony intently.

 _God that man is handsome,_ Dean thought to himself.

He leaned over to Professor Flitwick, “Who’s the Professor over there with the dark hair? What does he teach?”

“Oh that’s Castiel Novak, he started last year as the Astronomy Professor. Rumor has it he’s half angel!” Flitwick’s voice rose impossibly higher as he said this, his excitement emanating from his body.

“Angel’s are real?”

“Well no one’s really sure, but that’s the rumor. In my humble opinion, angels once roamed this Earth but I believe they've been extinct for millenia. Anyway, it's fun to gossip about!”

Wow, half angel. Dean had never heard something so incredible. Part of him hoped it was true. The other part figured if it were true, he’d never have a chance to find out what those impossibly full lips felt like against his.

As classes began, he threw himself into teaching, and tried not to daydream too much about dark blue eyes and tousled black hair. Now, Dean would never admit this, but black angel wings, frequently visited his nightly dreams.


	2. The Black Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone!

Dean began to realize throughout his first few weeks of classes, that he actually loved teaching far more than he thought he would. Of course, he’d been excited, but he’d also been nervously expecting to hate it and be stuck for a whole year. Fortunately, he loved every minute of it, his students asked just the right questions and seemed genuinely interested in what was being taught. It gave Dean a joy he never thought he’d have in this life.

They had just started practicing defensive spells in his classes, when the weather began to cool, and the Whomping Willow’s leaves started to color. He was on a walk around the Black Lake with Professor Charlie Bradbury, one of the flying instructors, the next time he saw Castiel Novak.

Their eyes met and Castiel smiled and went back down to the book in his hands.

“Hey… uhh… Prof… Professor Novak? Would you like to walk with us?” Dean stuttered, with blood rising to his cheeks. Charlie gave him a smirk but nodded enthusiastically at Castiel.

“Thank you, Professor Winchester, I would love to join you.”

“Great, Charlie was just going into detail about her first years’ flying lessons.”

“It’s amazing how the muggle-borns just hop on their brooms with no fear and the one’s raised around flying seem to have the hardest time. It just amazes me. And proves every ‘pure-blood’ bias wrong. Plus, it’s always fun to watch them fall off.”

“That’s awful!” Dean laughed.

“Well they’re only about two feet in the air.”

Dean noticed Professor Novak was smiling slightly and watching their interaction with his eyebrows raised.

“So, what about you Novak? How have your lessons been going?”

“Well my lessons are far less ‘hands on’ then both of yours, but we have our fair share of fun. I mean everyone loves looking at the stars, right? It’s even written into muggle movies and television. And some muggles study the Zodiac, though in general they get a lot wrong. I just help the students decipher the fact from the fiction. Many of the muggle-borns in my classes know their zodiac and have a general though misguided idea of how it effects their lives. My so-called ‘pure-blood’ students tend to scoff at the idea of Zodiacs and stars. Children don’t always realize that there’s magic in constellations. It’s more like huge spells written into the sky. Oh… uh… sorry, I’m talking too much.”

Charlie smiled, stopping Castiel’s apology, “Absolutely not! I love it when people talk passionately about their subjects, that’s what makes a good teacher. Unfortunately, I have to leave you fine gentleman, I have a class to teach. Later guys!”

Charlie left them alone and Dean began to feel nervous. He hadn’t felt like this about a person in years. Probably since Lisa, his Hogwarts sweetheart.

“I sense I make you nervous, Professor Winchester.”

“Well I heard a rumor you may be half angel, you can’t blame a guy for being a little nervous around a celestial being.”

“Is that a flirtation?”

Dean coughed, “Well I mean, it’s just something I heard, but I suppose... “

“I’m sorry, Professor Winchester, I was making a joke.”

“Oh ya, of course.” Dean smiled while he felt the back of his neck heat up. 

“Also, I am full wizard, no angel to speak of. I am named after an angel, which I believe is where the rumor came from when I was still in school.”

“When did you leave Hogwarts?”

“I left in 2001. I was a 4th year during the Battle of Hogwarts.”

“We were in school together? How come I don’t remember you?”

“Oh well, I was a Ravenclaw, a majority of my time was spent in the library. I wasn’t what you would call ‘popular’.”

“Well, I wasn’t even popular.”

Castiel scoffed,” everyone knew who you were!”

Dean blushed, “Oh, c’mon, not _everyone!_ I mean I’m no Harry Potter.”

“No, but you’re Dean Winchester, you always excelled at Defense, you were handsome, and a Quidditch star, I could never even get up the nerve to say hello.”

“You wanted to say hello to me? In school?”

Now it was Castiel’s turn to blush. “Well, you just were always such a bright presence at school, I couldn’t help but daydream a little.”

Dean was floored. This man he’d been daydreaming about for months, had had a crush on him when they were in school! Dean tried his best to remember a younger Castiel. He imagined the Ravenclaw scarf must bring out Cas' eyes so well. 

Castiel laughed quietly at his open-mouthed expression, “I was honestly amazed to see you at the Sorting Feast, I tried not to stare, but I felt like a schoolboy again.”

The clock tower began to chime, and Dean cursed under his breath. “I’m so sorry Cas, I have to go, my next class starts soon.”

“Cas?”

“Uh I mean Professor Novak. I’m sorry.” Dean rushed off, blushing furiously, sure he’d blown any chance.

Meanwhile Castiel smiled to himself and thought about Dean Winchester calling him 'Cas'.

It only took a few minutes for Castiel to realize he was smitten all over again. Dean really did make him feel like a schoolboy with a crush on the cute Hufflepuff Keeper.


	3. The Halloween Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amazing what a little too much Firewhiskey can do

Dean woke up feeling the familiar headache of a morning after too much Firewhiskey. He shook his head a little and remembered the Halloween feast from the night before. That must be the reason for his headache this morning. Luckily, Drunk Dean remembered to put a glass of water on the night stand. He grabbed it and sat up, then nearly jumped out of his skin. There was someone else in his bed!

The dark mop of hair stirred, as Dean began to silently panic. He was pretty sure he knew who’s head that hair belonged to.

His suspicions were confirmed when the man turned his head and sleepy blue eyes met Dean’s. Castiel began to look around wearing a similar panicked expression. It seemed they were both wearing their pants so nothing too naughty could’ve occurred. But the fact remained, that Castiel, the man he’d been fantasizing about for half a semester, was in Dean’s bed.

Dean was the first to break the uncomfortable silence, “Um, good morning?”

“Good morning, Dean. I seem to have enjoyed a bit too much Firewhiskey last night. “

Dean chuckled, “Ya, Cas, it seems I did too. Um how much do you... uh… remember about last night?”

“Honestly, I remember the students heading to bed, and after that not much. I know Professor McGonagall broke out the Firewhiskey and we all were celebrating. I believe I began singing at some point.”

Dean chuckles, “Ya I do remember that, you weren’t half bad!”

Castiel’s cheeks start turning red, “You’re teasing me.”

“No, I’m serious!”

Castiel continued to blush, but Dean’s anxiety began to remind him of the precarious situation they now found themselves in.

“So, neither of us remember what happened last night.”

“No, and I’m not particularly happy about that. I don’t know how you feel, but I’ve been interested in you since our school days, Dean. You were my first crush; you really solidified my sexuality for me. I know this may be too much to hear being in this slightly _awkward_ situation.”

Dean was quick to put his hand against Castiel’s warm cheek. He realized it may be too early for this kind of intimacy but found he didn’t much care. “Cas… I’ve liked you for a while now. I’m sorry that we got together in this way but… I’m definitely not sorry we did.”

Dean sat up in his bed and leaned in to meet Cas’ lips. Morning breath be damned, it was the best kiss Dean had had in a long time. “I really do wish I remembered whatever we did last night. I’m sure it was incredible.”

They went into the Great Hall to get breakfast and were relieved to find Professor Slughorn had whipped up a Draught for everyone’s hangover.

“Here you go you two. Had some night, huh?” Slughorn winked at them as he handed the two cups over.

Dean and Cas shared a look and started laughing.

“Oh god what did we do? Neither of us have any memory after like 10 o’clock.”

Slughorn just laughed and went to his side of the table. Luckily Dean was sitting next to Professor Sprout and she filled them in on their night of affection.

“Well Dean was the one to make the first move. After your lovely rendition of the Sorting Hat’s song, Cas, he just leaned over and kissed your cheek. You two were so drunk I don’t think either of you thought there was anything out of the ordinary about that! By the end of the night you were leaning so heavily on each other, it was hard to get you to separate to go to bed. Cas, you were quite insistent that you were going with Dean. Clearly Dean didn’t complain and off you went! I’m assuming everything was PG between you last night?” Her eyes twinkled with mischief, but Dean was quick to inform her that he was pretty sure they just passed out.

News quickly spread about the new couple and many of the older students were heartbroken that they had no chance with either dashing professor. Cas and Dean meanwhile only had eyes for each other and were frequently seen giving quick kisses between classes. Headmistress McGonagall quickly had to step in and remind them that they’re professionals.

It didn’t matter though. Nights were spent blissfully together in Dean’s room and the school year passed in a whirl of new love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last official chapter, I will have an epilogue but it hasn't been written yet so I make no promises on when I'll have that to you. I hope you all enjoy! All 6 of you lol but seriously thank you so much for reading, it means so much to me as a new writer. Love you all!


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can be a bit of a romantic sometimes ;)

**_3 Years Later_ **

Dean and Cas were at the top of the Astronomy Tower looking at the stars. Cas was discussing how the constellations were in place that night compared to other nights. Dean didn’t understand a word he was saying but was intently hanging on to every word. Finally, Cas began to talk about how the planets were aligned and the moment Dean was really waiting for arrived. Dean had spent the past six months studying Astronomy with a fervor he hadn't had since school and there was a reason Dean had picked this night to bring Cas up to the Astronomy Tower look at the stars.

“See Dean, how Mars is aligned with the north star in just the right way. That means it’s a lucky night for romance and commitment. Many wizarding couples choose this night as their wedding day. Even some muggles do based on their little knowledge of Zodiac. This unique configuration only happens once every four years or so. I know you don't much care for romantic _chick flick moments_ but many people, myself included put a lot of stock in the stars. It’s… _oh!_ ”

Castiel turned to face Dean. only to find they were no longer face to face. Instead Cas had to look down at his boyfriend who was now kneeling in front of him. Cas' mouth opened in a little 'O' and he froze staring at the other man. 

“Castiel Novak, I’ve loved you since the day I walked into the Great Hall over three years ago. I’ve been planning this moment and waiting to ask you this for so long. All I want in my life is to spend the rest of it in your arms. Cas, will you marry me?”

Dean thought there was something magical about watching Cas’ dark blue eyes shine with tears. They glowed almost baby blue when he cried, and Dean never wanted to see them shine out of sadness. But these tears? These he’d take any day. “God Dean, yes of course I’ll marry you!”

Cas pulled Dean from his kneeling position and kissed him as if it was the last time. Though of course, this was only the beginning. Castiel thought back to the nerdy Ravenclaw watching Dean from afar and thought, _if he could see me now. Marrying the love of my life. Dean freakin’ Winchester._

Things may have gotten a little heated in the Astronomy Tower that night, but that’s for them to know and for Professor McGonagall to never find out.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This is the first multi-chapter thing I've finished in my life! I'm notorious for starting WIP's and never finishing them so gold star for me! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
